onceuponatimefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Roodkapje
Roodkapje, in Storybrooke beter bekend als Ruby, is een personage uit Once Upon a Time. Ze verschijnt voor het eerst in de eerste aflevering van het eerste seizoen Pilot. Geschiedenis Voor de eerste vloek Roodkapje is geboren in het Sprookjesbos. Haar moeder heet Anita en het is onbekend wie haar vader is. Omdat haar moeder een kind van de maan oftewel een weerwolf is, is Roodkapje ook een weerwolf. Zonder dat ze het zelf wist ontvoerde haar Grootmoeder haar als een baby en zei dat haar moeder dood was om haar als een mens op te kunnen voeden. Omdat haar Grootmoeder haar nooit vertelde dat ze een weerwolf was wist ze dus niet dat ze in een wolf kon transformeren. Als gevolg hiervan had ze geen controle over haar transformatie waardoor ze zich dus als een gewone wolf gedroeg als ze transformeerde. Om de transformaties tegen te gaan kocht Grootmoeder een rode cape van een tovenaar voor Roodkapje die haar transformatie tegenging. Ze gaf Roodkapje opdracht om de cape altijd om te houden wat er ook gebeurde. Op een avond komt haar vriendje Peter een smidleerling langs. Nadat ze hem kust gaat hij snel weg voordat Grootmoeder merkt dat hij er is omdat ze Peter niet goed genoeg vindt voor haar kleindochter. Als het de zogeheten wolftijd is (volle maan als weerwolven kunnen transformeren) komen een aantal mensen uit het dorp langs de deur. Ze vertellen dat ze een jachtgroep maken om op de monsterwolf te jagen die de kippen opeet. Hoewel Roodkapje enthousiast is om mee te doen omdat ze graag wat spanning wil hebben in haar gewoonlijk saaie leven weigert haar Grootmoeder direct en gooit ze de deur dicht voor de wervers van de jachtgroep dicht nadat ze hen adviseert om het verlies van een paar kippen te accepteren aangezien niemand de wolf aan zou kunnen. Als ze in de ochtend het kippenhok ingaat om de eieren te rapen treft ze een vrouw in een witte cape aan. Ze beseft dat ze de eieren wilde stelen en na een ongemakkelijk moment legt de vrouw de eieren in het mandje van Roodkapje. De vrouw zegt dat ze niks wilde stelen en vraagt naar het gegrom dat ze gisternacht hoorde. Roodkapje antwoord dat het de gevreesde monsterwolf is. Ze vraagt hoe de vrouw heet. Nadat ze sarcastisch reageert als ze de naam Vriesje geeft realiseert ze dat de vrouw haar niet vertrouwd aangezien ze haar niet kent. Roodkapje zegt dat dit niet erg is en bedenkt dan dat ze haar maar gewoon een naam moet geven waarmee ze haar kan aanspreken. Eerst geeft de vrouw de naam Margaret maar veranderd haar gedachten en besluit de naam Mary te nemen. Vervolgens neemt ze Mary mee naar het huis van haar Grootmoeder die bij haar mag wonen. Die avond is er een bijeenkomst in het dorp waarin de burgemeester opnieuw probeert mensen te werven voor een jachtgroep om op de monsterwolf te jagen. Ze luistert samen met haar vriendje Peter en de rest van het dorp naar Grootmoeders angstaanjagende verhaal. In het verhaal verteld haar Grootmoeder hoe haar broers, die veteranen waren in een Oger oorlog zelfs niet tegen een soortgelijke monsterwolf op konden. Ze luistert ook met schrik over hoe de monsterwolf haar krabde. Om haar punt kracht bij te zetten dat ze het niet op de monsterwolf moeten jagen laat ze het grote litteken zien dat ze aan het krabben van de wolf heeft overgehouden. In de avond heeft ze een gesprek met Mary. Ze beginnen samen gezellig te roddelen. Mary wijst uit dat ze tijdens de dorpsbijeenkomst zag dat de manier waarop Peter naar haar keek ze kon opvatten dat hij haar leuk vindt. Als ze vraagt of ze hem ook leuk vindt antwoord ze dat ze hem ook leuk vindt. Voordat ze verder kunnen gaan met het gesprek komt Grootmoeder binnen en zegt ze tegen Mary en Roodkapje dat het tijd is om te gaan slapen. Ze zegt dat ze haar rode kap goed moet omdoen wat Roodkapje doet. Galerij 115Roodkapje.png|Red-Handed 115.png|Red-Handed 115Wolf.png|Red-Handed 207OutRight.png|Child of the Moon 207How.png|Child of the Moon 207Pack.png|Child of the Moon 207LoseMyFamily.png|Child of the Moon 322FairyMagic.png|There's No Place Like Home 110Roodkapje.png|7:15 A.M. 116Roodkapje.png|Heart of Darkness RoodkapjeEnGrootmoeder.png|Pilot 108Roodkapje.png|Desperate Souls 115Ruby.png|Red-Handed 115Ruby2.png|Red-Handed 119Feestje.png|The Return 122GrannyAndRuby.png|A Land Without Magic 207Screaming.png|Child of the Moon 209Magic.png|Queen of Hearts 212CallingForHim.png|In the Name of the Brother 312WeAreBack.png|New York City Serenade 313ANiceHotCocoa.png|Witch Hunt en:Red Riding Hood